Vidéographie
Cet article est une chronologie des vidéos exclusivement par Lady Gaga, ou celles où elle y figure. 2001 *Lady Gaga fait un caméo dans un épisode des Soprano, "La valse des mensonges". Soprano.jpg|link=La valse des mensonges (épisode des Soprano) 2007 *Lady Gaga figure dans le premier clip vidéo de "Magnetic Baby" par les Semi Precious Weapons, réalisé par Pamela Romanowsky. Magnetic Baby.jpg|link=Magnetic Baby (chanson) 2008 *''The Fame : Part One'' est le premier film produit par la Haus of Gaga avec Constellation Jones en tant que réalisateur alors que Lady Gaga et Matthew Williams (Dada) produisent et écrivent l'histoire. La vidéo est ajoutée son EPK (electronic press kit). *Clip vidéo de "Just Dance" réalisé par Melina Matsoukas. *Transmission Gagavision (Semaine No. 1 à 27) *Lady Gaga et Space Cowboy produisent trois interludes musicales pour son acte live (Music for the Funeral of Queen Mary (Remix) et My Egyptian Lover (Remix) et Haus) *Clip vidéo de "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" réalisé par Melina Matsoukas. *La Haus crée leurs premiers décors pour le New Kids on the Block: Live. *Clip vidéo de "Poker Face" réalisé par Ray Kay. FameEPK.png|link=The Fame : Part One 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg|link=Just Dance (chanson)#Clip vidéo Gagavision-1.jpg|link=Transmission Gagavision 7-0-08 Meeno 002.jpg|link=Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (chanson)#Clip vidéo PKMV-002.jpg|link=Poker Face (chanson)#Clip vidéo NK-BDR2.jpg|link=New Kids on the Block: Live 2009 *Transmission Gagavision (Semaine No. 28 à 40) *Clips vidéos de "LoveGame" et "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" réalisés par Joseph Kahn. *Crevettes Films: Trois interludes durant le Doll Domination Tour / The Fame Ball Tour réalisés par Lady Starlight. La Haus of Gaga retravaille et ajoute également des nouveaux décors pour les 2 tournées. *Lady Gaga figure dans le clip vidéo inédit de "Don't Give Up" par The Midway State. *Pop Culture Parking Lot filmé et edité par Lady Starlight. *Lady Gaga figure dans le clip vidéo de "Chillin" par Wale, réalisé par Chris Robinson. *Clip vidéo de "Paparazzi" réalisé par Jonas Åkerlund. *''Dazed Digital: Creative direction par Matthew Williams, styling by Nicola Formichetti, réalisé par Kathryn Ferguson. *Interludes et décors réalisés par Nick Knight et Ruth Hogben pour The Monster Ball Tour. *Lady Gaga figure dans le clip vidéo de "Video Phone" (Extended Remix) par Beyoncé, réalisé par Hype Williams. *Clip vidéo de "'Bad Romance" réalisé par Francis Lawrence. *Lady Gaga apparaît dans l'épisode de Gossip Girl, "V & O : Duel sur les planches". Blueoutfit.png|link=Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (chanson)#Clip vidéo Love Game Fashion 6.jpg|link=LoveGame (chanson)#Clip vidéo The Brain 2.jpg|link=Crevettes Films DGP-MV-ending.png|link=Don't Give Up (chanson) Chillin (Behind the Scenes).jpg|link=Chillin (chanson) Paparazzi 008.jpg|link=Paparazzi (chanson)#Clip vidéo lady_gaga_dazed_digital_3-570x378.jpg|link=Dazed Digital (film) Puke-Puking5.png|link=The Monster Ball Tour Video Phone 03.jpg|link=Video Phone (chanson) BadRomance1 2.png|link=Bad Romance (chanson)#Clip vidéo Gossip Girl Backstage 5.jpg|link=V & O : Duel sur les planches (épisode de Gossip Girl) 2010 *Clip vidéo de "Telephone" réalisé par Jonas Åkerlund. *''The Left Eye'' est filmé par Lady Gaga pour l'exposition SHOWstudio, "The Fashion Body. *Clip vidéo d'"Alejandro" réalisé par Steven Klein. *Spot publicitaire de M.A.C Viva Glam réalisé par Nick Knight. TelephoneFashion9.png|link=Telephone (chanson)#Clip vidéo The Left Eye.jpg|link=The Left Eye (film) Picture 37.png|link=Alejandro (chanson)#Clip vidéo Gaga Viva Glam Commercial.png|link=Viva Glam 2011 *Clip vidéo de "Born This Way" réalisé par Nick Knight *Transmission Gagavision (Semaine No. 41 à 44) *Clip vidéo de "Judas" réalisé par Laurieann Gibson et Lady Gaga *"It Gets Better Campaign" *Clip vidéo de The Lonely Island "3-Way (The Golden Rule)" feat. Justin Timberlake & Lady Gaga réalisé par Akiva Schaffer et Jorma Taccone *Google Chrome , réalisé par Laurieann Gibson *Lady Gaga Presents : The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden filmé par HBO et réalisé par Laurieann Gibson *Clip vidéo de "The Edge of Glory" réalisé par la Haus of Gaga *Clip vidéo de "Yoü and I' " réalisé par la Haus of Gaga *Série de films de mode ''Haus of Ü réalisés par Inez and Vinoodh *Lady Gaga crée des spots publicitaires pour les MTV Video Music Awards, appelés Inspiration et Muse Factory. *Lady Gaga enregistre sa voix pour l'épidose des Simpsons "Lisa Goes Gaga". *Mugler Spring/Summer 2012 Intro Film, directed by Inez and Vinoodh *Clip vidéo de "The Lady is a Tramp" réalisé par Ivan Vdoven *Lady Gaga figure dans le "Live at Roseland: Elements of 4" de Beyoncé. *Lady Gaga réalise et fait sa première émission spéciale à la télévision, A Very Gaga Thanksgiving diffusé sur ABC. *Clip vidéo de "Marry the Night" réalisé par Lady Gaga. *''Les Muppets, le film'': Scène supprimée, caméo. *''Katy Perry: Part of Me'': caméo. Born This Way Music Video 001.png|link=Born This Way (chanson)#Clip vidéo Gagavision-41.jpg|link=Transmission Gagavision Lady Gaga - Judas 159.jpg|link=Judas (chanson)#Clip vidéo April 28, 2011 004.png|link=Google#Google Chrome: It Gets Better campaign 3 Way The Golden Rule.jpg|link=3-Way (The Golden Rule) (chanson) gagachromedent.jpg|link=Advertising Google Chrome Gi7x2pb7uK.jpg|link=Lady Gaga Presents : The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden TEOG-music_video.jpg|link=The Edge of Glory (chanson)#Clip vidéo 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg|link=Yoü and I (chanson) Lady Gaga VMA 2011 Promo 001.jpg|link=MTV Video Music Awards#2011 MTV Video Music Awards Promotions Gaga Simpsons.jpg|link=Lisa Goes Gaga (épisode des Simpsons) Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 005.png|link=Inez and Vinoodh Lady-gaga-mugler1.jpg|link=Inez and Vinoodh Gaga and Bennett recording The Lady is a Tramp.jpg|link=The Lady is a Tramp (chanson) Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 01.jpg|link=A Very Gaga Thanksgiving The Prelude Pathétique.png|link=Marry the Night (chanson)#Clip vidéo Catégorie:Relatif à Lady Gaga